The Harvest of Indifference
by Anshu
Summary: "Take good care of my Téa, Ishtar. Keep her happy and safe. Always be faithful to her." Expression grimmer than the grim reaper's. "I'm not a nice man, Marik." The threat imminent. – I'm not a nice man. And you don't want to know just how deep my hatred and anger runs. "Goodbye, Kaiba." – Get Out! A cue to leave.


Disclaimer: Denied.

© Anshu 6/2/2009.

For **Divine Calibur**. Derived from '**Manifold**.'

* * *

><p>Their wedding, five years ago, was not an extravagant affair.<p>

Only chosen few, close friends, colleagues, and the people important to the Gardner and the Ishtars secured an invitation. The Kaibas were among them. But no one expected the Kaiba brothers' attendance. Things were sore between them and Téa.

Her mother had passed away. Her father, detained by work, could not make it. That and he never approved of Marik as the bridegroom. Mr. Gardner had however sent his gifts, an endorsement of large amounts of cash, along with the explanations minus the apology and the blessings… to compensate his shortcomings.

Pity, there was no one to walk the bride down the aisle. Yugi had fractured his leg. Joey and Tristan became the maid of honours. And Duke was substituting for Yugi as bridesmaid.

The theme of the Ishtar-Gardner wedding was Beach based. The venue was the golf links, overlooking a posh section of the private Domino beach. After spending most of his childhood hidden away, underground, and deprived of sun, Marik had insisted on holding an outdoor ceremony. Téa wanted an indoor Castle-chapel based traditional service, a fairy tale theme. But after a long debate and much cajoling, begging, on Marik's part, she had submitted to his wishes.

The couple had hired a highly experienced wedding planner to minimize the time constraints. But his employment in their capacity was only for namesake. Because Ishizu's, Mai's, and Vivian's, constant interruption and nagging had driven the poor wedding-planner crazy. The girls had supervised every minute detail, right from the quality of the flowers, the food and drinks, music, to the quantity of light and decorations by themselves. The boys had taken care of the transportations and any other heavy lifting items. The event was nothing short of fairy tale perfection with promises of ever after.

Téa's wedding gown inspired by the classical look had just a subtle touch of contemporary style to it. Dressed by the house of Castiglione, she was wearing silk georgette, empire line gown. There was an expensively large and exquisite blue diamond and white pearl brooch under her bust. This diamond and pearl brooch was the size of her closed fist. Round and flat shaped, it had a symbol of 'Azure Dragon' engraved on it. It was a symbolic gift from her guardian.

It was a gift from Seto.

For Something Old, she had worn an antique pink diamond set. The earrings, necklace, pendant, and the bracelet, -all part of the Gardner family for generations. Her mother had left the legacy for her.

For Something New, her future in-laws, i.e. Ishizu, Bakura and Odion had bought her a tiara and Marik his wedding suit.

For something Borrowed, she had her great grandmother's wedding lace on her veil. And Vivian's __Manolo ____Blahniks__ since the girls shared the same shoe size.

For something Blue, it was the diamond and pearl brooch with an azure shaped dragon and a blue ribbon. Attached to her hour shaped, size 4, dress… it was a gift from Seto and Mokuba. It was their gesture to remind her, that no matter where she goes, and whomever she goes with, they will never be too far from her heart.

**Flashback ends. Present Day – Port Harbour. **

The twenty-five years old, Marik Ishtar, could not take his eyes off his ex-wife.

Or rather, he could not take his eyes off their wedding photograph.

"All aboard, Sir! We're ready to lift the anchor."

Instructing the captain with the proper coordinates, Marik finished his drink in one gulp. He kept the crystal glass on a side table. Changing into a simple rough denims and sleeveless brown hood t-shirt, he made his way towards the upper deck.

Tired of the recent turmoil, he wanted to get away from Alexandria. And away from the ghost of his past. His divorced finalised few hours ago. He had packed his bags, said his goodbyes, and made his way to the Port harbour. He had taken the boat to the deep ends where his personal yacht waited for him. Charting the course for somewhere remote in the Mediterranean seas, he was ready to set sail.

Keeping the photo in the back pockets of his rough denims, he stood on the hull and gazed at the deep blue seas.

**Wedding Flashback continues. **

Téa looked beautiful and radiant standing next to him.

She was smiling.

But then to him she had always been beautiful. Though standing on her right, he was the one feeling uncomfortable and doubtful. His eyes narrowed a frown evident on his uncertain visage. Because the reason of his distress stood on Téa's left. – Seto Kaiba.

Dressed to kill, Kaiba looked more dashing and handsome than he did. He was not expecting Kaiba on their wedding. He knew Seto had strong feelings for her. Feelings, he would never voice aloud. His presence was a last minute surprise to them all. But more than that, what had really stunned him was that Seto had walked Téa down the aisle.

Seto Kaiba had given Téa Gardner away.

As if, she was always his. There was an underlying sense of claim and ownership in Seto's gesture. There was a trust, a sense of security that no human made bond, few I do's, or a change of surname could alter. Marik had not liked Seto's astute faith. For the first time, in his life, Marik had felt dirty.

"Thank you, Kaiba." He remembered saying. "Thank you for coming to our wedding. Your presence really means a lot to _my_ wife."

"Gardner." Seto had said, ignoring Marik's taunt, his intimidating look, and his overall existence.

He had eyes only for her. Smiling the smile that he kept reserved for Mokuba, he had taken both of her gloved hands in his. Holding them tightly and in somewhat reverence. "My sweet, beautiful, caring little Téa."

Rooted to the ground, she was shocked to say the least. Shocked and teary, she didn't have the guts to look him in the eye. Still holding her hands, Seto had kissed the back of her palms gently and warmly. A wayward tendril had escaped her hair bun. His eyes had taken in that detail. Leaving her hands, and closing the gap between them, Seto had lifted her chin. He had gently tucked that wayward tendril behind her ear, and kissed the corner of her mouth.

And then her forehead.

Stepping back and allowing her the freedom to breath. He had looked at Marik. His softly spoken words for the groom contradicted the danger glittering in his stormy blue orbs.

"Take good care of _my_ Téa, Ishtar. Keep her happy and safe. Always be faithful to her." Expression grimmer than the grim reaper's. "I'm not a nice man, Marik." The threat imminent. – I'm not a nice man. And you don't want to know just how deep my hatred and anger runs.

"Goodbye, Kaiba." – Get Out! A cue to leave.

At that Seto had laughed. "There are no goodbyes in life, Marik. You never know when we meet again." His gaze soft as he had looked at the bride. "I promise you, Téa. We _will_ meet again."

The silence after Seto had left was mind numbing. Ishizu and Mai had rushed to comfort Téa. Singed to her skin, stirred in her beliefs, shaken to her core, in two minds, she had wept uncontrollably.

After that intimate display, a better man with an ounce of self-respect would have left the bride and cut his ties.

But Marik Ishtar wasn't a better man. He was a desperate one.

Generations of Ishtar had spent their lifetime in the servitude of the Great Pharaoh.

As was expected of him!

But Marik was different. He may be born of the long chain of the tomb guardians. But he never felt like one. He was the only black sheep in the family to question his heritage. He questioned his destiny and often willed to change it. The consequences of his actions were dire... but that was the topic for another day.

The gist or the truth was... Marik Ishtar had grown up without knowing the world.

He was the product of pure darkness. Marik never had the privilege of picnics, friends, schools, or social human interaction. Confined to his father's command, he was lonely beyond words. He grew up without tasting the small pleasures like chocolates and ice creams. There were no sunshine, rainbows, and rains in his life. He ached to view the outside world. All he ever wanted was to watch television. And ride the fastest motorcycle, for hours and hours, on a never-ending road. He wanted to feel the sun and the wind on his face.

He wanted the taste of freedom.

It was a dangerous wish for a slave.

His family had raised him with indifference. They were unmoved by his pleas, unaffected by his desires. They were cold to the things he wanted. He was a child deprived of a childhood. He was a child forced to endure a service, against his will, in the name of a nameless Pharaoh.

He was a child that lived indifference.

As an adult, he was a man indifferent to the world.

* * *

><p>Thank you! Please review.<p> 


End file.
